Digital photography and digital videography have simplified taking, viewing, storing, and reproducing media content such as still images and video. Photographs can be taken either using high-end equipment such as digital single lens reflex (SLR) cameras, low resolution cameras including point-and-shoot cameras and cellular telephone devices with suitable capabilities. Video can be taken either using high-end professional equipment, hand held cameras such as a camcorders, digital video cameras, and cellular telephone devices with suitable capabilities. Photographs and video can be transferred from one location to another location such as from one data storage device to another data storage device, or from one location on a data storage device to another location on a data storage device.
Software applications can be used to store, display, and edit digital media content obtained from a camera, video camera, or any other electronic image in a digital format. Such software applications provide a user in possession of a large repository of digital media content with the capabilities to organize, view, and edit photographs and video.